This invention relates to an apparatus, useable by hand, for gripping and hauling (moving) objects. More particularly, this invention is directed at a hand apparatus which grips and facilitates safe movement of carrying of objects that are difficult or unhandy to grasp and then move or carry. Such objects include cylinders for various gases, drums, barrels, boxes, tanks, appliances, and other objects moved or carried by hand.